Acid Rain
by running.on.impulse
Summary: She is an instrument, a puppet used for decimation. And he is her silent salvation. Will he succeed in proving that there's good in everything?  Dark, Violent, Character Deaths.
1. Prologue

Hello friends and beloved readers. Since my mind has taken hiatus for Borderlines, and I am so incredibly swamped with work and stuff, I decided I'd like to offer a new thought to all of you. Let me know what you think of this idea, and if I should continue it or not.

Based loosely upon the movie **Salt** that came out earlier on this year. I came upon the inspiration while watching it, and decided to take a stab at the genre. There are quite a few likenesses, but I'll try my best to make it more unique than just solemnly following the story line. If you have any concerns, please let me know.

This is also a darker fic, some character death will be included - possibly - and the rating remains **M** for now, just in case for the level of violence and such. Alright? Anyway, please enjoy, rate, and review :)

**- Recommended view; 1/2 page.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You were created for this. You were raised to act upon the violent nature that has been manifested inside you. You are but a puppet, and I am your puppeteer. I control you, and you do my bidding."<em>

-xXx-

Alone in the dark, she found herself once more. Cold, blind, completely unaware.

Dull vermillion eyes opened, just barely, so she might take in her surroundings. There was little her bleary sight could tell her; darkness consumed every inch, every crack that encompassed the room she was currently residing in. The faint but echoing drops of water, falling from great heights throughout the premises was about the only thing that saved her sanity, but only by little. Mere water could not save the mind from lunacy descending.

She shifted her languid stare to her right, hissing at the sudden brightness overwhelming her vision. A single shaft of golden sunlight came through a slot in the upper reaches of the space, but it did little to illuminate any detail of the obvious torture chamber that held no luxury.

Her body slumped, ever so slightly, the metal clanging at her wrists, and bruising her joints, eluding to the heavy chains binding cuffs not only to her arms but as well to her ankles. Another hiss escaped her dry, cracked lips, though nothing more than a wince was the result of this. Her head hung for but a moment, short locks of saturated pink drenched in sweat and grime which gave it a cerise vibrancy, falling in front of her face and hiding her eyes.

Her ears twitched at the faint sound of a metal door unhinging, the medieval sound foreign to her otherwise modernized hearing, but reverberating off the stone walls for an instant anyway, and another light flooded the room. Like a caged but hostile animal, she lifted her chin, vermillion hues glinting with unspoken malice as a looming figure entered the room.

The woman's vision phased out a moment, much like a television when two many signals intercepted one another, memories presenting themselves at the front of her mind. She had been in a similar situation before, albeit, not necessarily as a prisoner.

The shadowy form now standing but a foot away, revealed itself as a gruff and powerful looking ninja. She still could not make out certain details, but she could recognize him regardless. _Sidonoa Kirimo_ was the man's name, his identity, though often hidden by aliases conjured up by himself. He was known throughout Wind Country as quite the criminal, and as to what he wanted with her, she could not yet fathom. He wasn't about to go around monologuing to her about it either, however.

A coarse chuckle emanated from his throat, causing the green-eyed woman to glare, and, summoning what little strength she still possessed, lunge toward him. The cuffs binding her to the wall gave little, digging into her flesh and drawing blood, effectively stopping her a few inches short of reaching her target.

Kirimo crouched down in front of her, hand lifting to cradle her chin with a forefinger and thumb, and with a little force, he pushed her head upward, insisting upon her looking up at him. Her eyes were already partially closed as consciousness began to fade from her body.

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle with you."

His voice faded to an echo, words blending together as her entire world sunk back into a dark, dismal abyss, his looming form imprinting behind her eyelids, and melting away into the background.

-xXx-

Her eyes burned as they cracked open, fragments of sleep digging into the corners, her eyelashes dusted with the remnants of sand. Her skin was pale and clammy, and for but a moment, everything seemed to be not as it should be. She felt out of place and her surroundings seemed relatively unfamiliar. Her breathing, though relatively calm, quickened ever so slightly as she shifted, readying her body for the effort it would take to sit up. She was stopped mid-motion by a strange weight at her middle. Curiosity more than panic filled her being, and she tentatively pulled the sheets away from her sweaty flesh to see what could be the cause. Her rosette brow furrowed, only semi-recognizing the male appendage slung over her bare midsection. She swallowed the pool of saliva that had formed in her otherwise dry throat, slowly moving a hand to remove the more masculine arm.

A groan sounded at her left, and her gaze darted toward where a mop of red hair was currently shifting, emerald orbs opening lazily to look in her direction.

"Sakura..." his deep, yet raspy voice grumbled tiredly. "Why are you awake at two thirty in the morning? You do not have to awaken until six."

Everything returned to her then, the panic settling and her body relaxing in its entirety. She pulled the sheets back over her lower body, exhaling a sigh, before smiling softly, and lovingly at the man, her husband, beside her. He was Sabaku Gaara, ardent and passionate lover, as well as doting spouse. They had been married for nearly five years, as of four forty, later that day, he having married her at a younger age. They had been sixteen when he had popped the question, and Sakura could do nothing but accept the Kazekage's request to become his wife. They had dated secretly before that for an entire year and a half.

Gaara's arm tightened around her waist, and a possessive growl filled the otherwise silent air, he drawing himself closer to his wife, and dipping his head to pay her neck some attention. "Go back to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at his antics, allowing her vermillion hues to fall closed once more, while her husband's sweet breath fanned across her neck.

"I realize this," she returned pleasantly. "But it has become apparent that you have other ideas."

"Perhaps," drawled he as he shifted his body over hers a little more entirely. His hands slid approvingly over her bare arms, and to the straps of her tank shirt, which had been cropped nearly eight hours before due to the intense heat of Sunagakure. With a deft movement, he slid them both down, revealing the lack of her bra straps, which he growled approvingly of once he took notice.

"Gaara, no, not now," Sakura insisted, kissing her lover on the lips before pushing him aside.

He fell none-too-gracefully to his side of the bed, a look of annoyance drawn on his features.

"We both have a lot of work to accomplish come daybreak," Sakura insisted, brushing her rose-coloured tresses from her face. "Tonight though, alright? Tonight is _our_ night. You have my word."

The redheaded man who was just about as stubborn as a mule, gave a sound of frustrated agreement, then pulled the sheets up over his body, and turned away from her.

Sakura shook her head, crawling back under the comforting material as well. As soon as her head hit the pillow beneath, dreams overcame her mind, and slumber filled her body once again.

It wasn't until exactly five fifty nine that she awoke once more, her eyes open in a flash. It was this action that many had once told her of their unease; she appeared to be deep in her sleeping world one moment, but with the slightest of sounds, she could awaken, her killing intent easily exuding the area.

This morning, however, the intent was not there, just the aura that one gave off after awakening. The cherry-headed woman of twenty one years pushed herself up, stretching her slightly numb limbs and suppressing the yawn that threatened to escape her throat. Her strong legs slid from beneath the sheets, and with a fluid movement, she pushed herself to a stand. Adjusting her short sleeping shorts, Sakura made her way across the room to the washroom, where she intended to take a quick wash.

Thirty minutes later had her dressed in her ANBU uniform and drinking a cup of coffee. Her porcelain mask that resembled an ermine rested perfectly on the top left of her head, the red ribbon tied about the crown of her head, and finished with a bow at the ends. Only she had the pink hair that could be easily detected, but multiple henge jutsus would prevent her identity from being recognized, despite how striking her appearance was.

Her cup immediately found the sink once the brew she had drank was finished, and after once more looking around their kitchen, the fiore left the room, her swift, calculated steps leading her for the entry point of their illustrious home.

With Gaara as Kazekage, they were disallowed a quaint apartment in a disclosed location of Suna. No, due to his high ranking, it was imminent that they take up the home of the Kage. It was a colossal manor built in the most secure reaches of the village, protected by countless ANBU in case of attack. Of course, no one dared to assault Sabaku Gaara's home, not when he was skilled enough to convince the elements to do his bidding. Yes, his sand both fearsome and deadly, was also superior in many other aspects, those aspects making the woman shudder slightly at the thoughts. It would do no good to yield to them now, however, and she promptly dislodged them from her mind.

She reached the front entrance with vigour, pulling on her knee-high boots with the shin-guards ever hidden under the dark material, her weapons pouch coming next around her thigh. Once again, Sakura peered around the hall, and as soon as she was sure that she was not forgetting anything, she left the residence.

Her mind began to swim with memories, her dream forcing its way to the front of her mind as she walked down the set of stairs leading to the main walk. A look of consternation overtook her beautiful features, and she allowed her remembrance to take control for a little while. It was the most entertainment she received on her walks to and from the ANBU headquarters.

-xXx-

She was awoken again with a loud echo resonant throughout the room, her dull verdant hues once again opening to darkness and dust, her ears to the faint dripping of water from the ceiling, and her nose to the must-ridden stank that filled the place. It was doom and gloom; that was all that could describe it.

The door was open once more, and Kirimo was entering the room. This time, he was followed by countless associates, all who appeared ready for something she had already anticipated since the moment she had first awoken there. He was quick to cut to the chase; Kirimo seemed to feel no patience for dawdling.

"So, little girl, who do you work for? We know your stint for Konoha is just a sham; explain this to us!"

Sakura shifted her gaze up to him, eyeing him strangely, and as if he had gained another arm to his appendage count.

"I don't know what you're talking about," rasped she.

Kirimo looked fairly unimpressed with her response, and she figured it wasn't what he was waiting for. He shot an impatient glare to his comrades, they nodding sharply in return. Within a moment, they had surrounded her, two on either side, and yanked the chains to their optimal state of tautness.

Sakura felt stretched, but didn't let on that his methods were affecting her. She had had worse, after all, what with being an esteemed ANBU of Konoha's ranks. The ermine was respected for her hard work and her ability to put up with multiple forms of torture.

"I don't think you were quite listening when I asked my question, bitch," Kirimo insisted, taking a few steps toward her, umber eyes tainted with indescribable malevolence. "Or are you deaf, like your little friends will be forever more."

The mention of her ANBU squad caused her eyes to widen fractionally, Kirimo grinning at her little display of recognition. He knew that would be one that riled her up.

"Tell me the truth this time, konoichi." Kirimo placed a harsh grasp on her frail shoulder, forcing his short nails to be felt in her greying flesh. "Who is it that you work for? Who commands you?"

Sakura's eyes instantly narrowed back to their hostile nature, and she grit her teeth to prevent from speaking the phrase he obviously deemed useless. Instead of verbal responses then, she rolled her tongue in her mouth, forging a well of saliva, and when it was obvious he was to ask again, she spit the reserves at him.

Kirimo reeled, a hand immediately going to his face as he attempted to rid his skin of the foreign substance. One of his lackeys brought him a rag, which when he was through with it, he tossed it aside for no particular purpose. His nostrils flared and his spiteful gaze became that of pure, unadulterated rage. The bulky man stepped forward with forceful strides, gripping a fist around her neck, his palm pressing brusquely against her throat.

"Tell me who you take orders from! Tell me who it is that has sent you to _spy_ on my men and their work, konoichi!"

Sakura once more grit her teeth together, the resentment in her eyes almost suffocating. Any lesser ninja would've fallen at the deadly aura she was emitting. But these were S-Class criminals, and she was fairly certain not a single trick in a Kage's books would taint these mongrels of the shinobi world. And so, with information secret in her intelligent mind, she uttered three words that would make any criminal mastermind act upon his fury.

"Go. To. Hell." But she wasn't finished there. An almost amused appeal drew to her hues, and a faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Perhaps one day, I'll see you there, but from above on my cloud of glory. Wouldn't that be nice? I'd wave to you, but you wouldn't respond."

Her tone was mocking and cocky, despite the rawness of her throat. Kirimo roared with outrage, a now fisted hand coming to rest in her gut.

A loud exhalation followed the residual grunt past Sakura's lips, blood already beginning to gurgle to her teeth. She rolled the metallic taste in her mouth, finding it hard to breathe, and yet easy to still find intolerance for the man before her.

"Should I mangle your organs for you, konoichi? Or will you decide to give me the answers I desire!" Kirimo demanded, his voice rising in pitch with every sentence he spewed from his mouth. "Tell me who he is!"

Sakura chuckled darkly, scarlet droplets seeping out of the corners of her mouth, and tainting the fair colour on her chin. "I know not of what you speak, bastard. I am in allegiance with Konoha, and there is little you can do to change that."

Another outraged cry was followed by the tightening of the chains at Sakura's wrists. Kirimo was far beyond any form of civility now, his thoughts now on wringing the information from her form, even if it killed him. And a satisfied grin came about his face when Sakura winced, giving off her own cry, but of strangled pain.

"I will give you one more chance, and then your torture will begin," he announced, his voice taking on a strange calm toward the end. "Tell me now, or you will perish in the name of your _beloved village_."

The fiore, with determination still clear in her delicious green eyes, shot him a look of pure antagonism. She did not answer, nor did she intend to, which was her answer all in its own.

"Fine," Kirimo replied, turning on his heel to make way for a new mercenary, whom entered the room upon his leave. Hypnotic black and white hair melded with the steely glaze of his eyes, and as she focused intently upon the swirl in his hues, only then did she notice that nothing else surrounded her, no one else resided in the now empty black void. And at this point, all hell broke loose, and suddenly the ability to scream was a luxury she no longer could afford.

-xXx-

"_We are but to serve you, and we complete your errands. With speed and prowess, we will down your foes before they can even blink their eyes."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated. This plot line is loosely based upon the movie Salt, though the uniqueness is credit to me.<em>**


	2. Chapter 1 Capturing the Enemy

**Update, update, update. More characters introduced. The plot will pick up in the next chapter.**

**Special thanks to Encharda for reviewing. You made me feel loved! *hugs* :)**

**- Recommended view; 1/2 page.**

* * *

><p>"<em>We are what we are, but really, what are we?"<em>

-xXx-

She ran with steady feet beside her partner of two and a three quarter years, Uchiha Sasuke proving a formidable equal in their field. They resided on par with one another, both in skill and intelligence, and yet, the brooding young man of just short of twenty one years was higher ranked than she. She figured perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was male, and she was not. But dwelling on such things only made her vehement, and so she did little thinking of the matter.

The estranged Uchiha had returned shortly after his seventeenth birthday, at the request of one very rambunctious, and stubborn, blonde. They had duelled for possibly twelve hours straight before Uzumaki Naruto had overcome his former teammate, threatening him with death if he did not comply in returning to them. He said little in the matter, the raven-haired man, and when Sakura had arrived, they were the best of brothers, patching each other up. The hostility was still there, but it had become rather subdued. The cerise-haired woman could only have guessed that they had had quite enough with their endless games.

Lengthy court battles had ensued upon their return, along with multiple trips to the hospital for both Naruto and Sasuke, and by the end of it all, another year had passed, and Sakura had celebrated three years with her husband. They had returned back to Suna, and after another three months, Sasuke arrived there as well. Naruto had been offered to join them, but he declined their offer kindly, saying he would rather stay in his home village, where he would one day make Hokage, while he wooed his beloved sweetheart, Hyuuga Hinata, until they were wed. Their anniversary of two and a half years had been one month prior to the present day, and a healthy baby was on its way to join their growing family.

As of this moment, the current goings on involved the tracking and apprehending of an S-Classed criminal, one who had spent much time around Sasuke, the dark-haired male sporting an ANBU uniform with a Raven's detail etched into his mask. It was hand painted, as well as Sakura's, by their old friend Sai. He had done this before the fateful mission for ROOT that had taken his life; a bittersweet memory to them all.

"_Ermine_," came the static-laden voice of said Uchiha through their intercom units. "_Up ahead, maybe five hundred or so yards._"

Sakura smirked beneath her mask, the thrill of the chase filling her veins with adrenaline. She was eager to snag this man, and bring him to interrogation. She hoped they would get the information they needed from him.

Together, the Ermine and Raven sped at full throttle after their target, and before long, he was coming into view, just shortly ahead of them. A charcoal grey cloak hid his identity from their dangerous eyes, and even with Sasuke's Sharingan gaze, neither could make out the person's features.

And then, the Uchiha skidded to a halt, putting out his arm beside him to cease her speed as well. Questioningly, Sakura looked to him, and his hand lifted to remove his mask a little, glancing at her sideways with his Sharingan hues.

"Our traps," he told her, only loud enough for her to hear by means of countless conditioning exercises, specifically geared toward their two man team. It had been requirement for their teamwork to become efficient.

Sakura turned her masked face from him, watching their prey continue running, running far from their current position. Her calves and quad muscles twitched, desiring nothing more than a lengthy pursuit that would result in their indefinite capture of their victim. But upon Sasuke's direction, this was no longer allowed, and it irked her to no end. Thus, she preferred solo missions, but only for that reason, among a very few others.

A sadistic chuckle then emanated from her partner, and he folded his arms across his chest deftly. A sly grin found her own lips beneath her mask as both turned their attentions to the fleeing culprit, and in the next moment, an enormous plume of smoke rose to the sky, indicating that he had fallen blindly into their trap, as they had anticipated.

Flipping his mask back over his face, Sasuke started forward with decided steps. "Come on. We've got a bounty to gather."

As she watched him vanish in a flash, already darting forward at inhuman speeds, Sakura's vermillion hues twinkled with desire, the desire for action, and she wasted no time in starting after him.

-xXx-

The return to the hot sands of Suna's village gates was a little less than glorifying. Dragging the highly sedated form of one Yakushi Kabuto, Sasuke led the small party, his long strides and determined steps bringing him to his destination. The ANBU guard stopped them before they could enter, and it took one shift of the Raven's head for Sakura, whom was trailing behind at his heels, to step forward.

"Rattlesnake," Sakura greeted, the man with his intricate mask covered with slight scale details, nodding in return.

"Ermine. You have returned. Kazekage-dono will be pleased with the progress of your mission. It is highly important you report back to him immediately," stated the rattler.

Sakura gave a sharp nod, following with an affirming statement. She gestured then to the leader of the mission, and Sasuke proceeded on yet again.

Civilians paid little attention to the uniformed duo as they passed through the heart of the enormous village, though some of the well-known ninja showed their fascination in their newly acquired cargo. After being approached by not three, but ten young genin who had just hardly graduated to their rank did Sasuke decide that perhaps, travelling over the rooftops would be more productive. And so they did, and they managed to arrive at the Kazekage's spherical headquarters much more quickly than had they travelled through the streets. The two entered the building promptly, navigating their way through until they were standing before the doors to the Kazekage's office.

Sasuke lifted a free hand to rap upon the large obtrusion, but was stopped short when Sakura intercepted his movements, and had simply pushed the door aside, allowing them both entry into the domain of their leader.

Sabaku Gaara lifted his emerald hues to the three as soon as they had entered, his eyes narrowing considerably when he took notice of whom they carried. He wasted no time in rising from his seat, where he had been going through multitudes of forms for other missions, shooting a glance to his left, where his elder brother known as Kankuro had been playing around with his puppets.

The man in war paint of purple lines drew to his feet upon a simple word from his brother, stealing to the ANBU duo to remove from them their load. He nodded politely to Sasuke, and then gave Sakura a pleasant smile, before vacating the room and closing the door behind him. He was off to the ANBU headquarters for use of their interrogation services.

Silence befell the room as Gaara sat back in his place, verdant gaze returning to its paperwork momentarily. He didn't seem at all rushed to hear what his current visitants had to say.

"Gaara," Sasuke began then, frowning irritably beneath his Raven mask. It was promptly lifted, moved to the top right of his head, so he could display his aggravation distinctly.

As if having forgotten they were even still standing there, Gaara lifted his gaze once more, studying the two before him, though his attention surely fell to the love of his life, who had chosen now to remove her Ermine alias and situate it on her head, as her superior had seconds before. When she offered him a smile, he closed his eyes, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair, enjoying this reprieve from written work.

"You both must be tired. Yakushi Kabuto is surely not an easy one to pursue, never mind to apprehend," Gaara stated, his tone flat and without much emotion. This was the result of years and years of pure abhorrence and intolerance with the world.

Sasuke folded his arms as well, glaring with further frustration at the man before them. "Do you want to hear our report on the matter, or should we wait until you've gone through your colouring book?"

Gaara's eyes flickered, shifting back to the impatient Uchiha who seemed to have little forbearance for these final moments.

"Your report, I expect to see it on my desk by tomorrow noon," Gaara drawled with finality. "Now if you will be so kind, I have work to attend to that is far more important than a little abduction mission. Even _if_ the captive is Kabuto."

Sasuke appeared ready to argue with Gaara on the issue but before he could even open his mouth, Sakura cleared her throat, signalling for him to leave things alone. With an aggravated huff, the man turned on his heel and left the room.

This left the Ermine and the Kazekage alone, though the doors were left open, leading out into the hall. Nobody walked past, but nothing would occur that wouldn't be considered appropriate regardless. No, those matters were saved for their private residence alone.

"I trust you are safe," Gaara spoke again, his emerald hues lifting to her, a spark of worry resonating inside his irises.

A pretty smile fit beautifully upon Sakura's face, and she strode toward the desk, half sitting on the edge before him. "Kabuto may have been swift, but we were faster. It also helps to have a Sharingan user on your team."

A semblance of a smile reciprocated hers on the red-headed man's jaw structure, and a drawer on the side of the desk was then opened. He reached in a hand to withdraw a box, wooden and ornate with a decoration of her namesake upon the top. The opening juncture was a silver sphere, and his gentle hands lifted the lid to reveal a navy blue velvet bed inside. On said velvet was a small gourd, mimicking the one he carried around consistently on his person, though this one with its red ruby encrusted ribbon, was hung on a chain the same colour as the sand located in their village. It glinted when he lifted it, and Sakura's eyes began to sparkle with curiosity. The gourd was no larger than a small coin.

"That is…." She breathed in beginning of her speaking, blinking so her feathery eyelashes grazed her cheek.

Gaara stood yet again, though this time with purpose, and he strode around the desk to where she sat, coming up behind her. When she questioned him, he told her to turn around, and he ever so gently set the pendant around her neck.

When it lay still against her uniform, Sakura drew a hand to it, lifting the small piece to admire the craftsmanship.

The gourd was crafted entirely of sand Gaara had hardened through his chakra, with black ink resembling the inscriptions upon his own. As aforementioned, the ribbon around the middle was ruby encrusted, and glittered in the light, the chain mimicking its glisten. The more precious pieces were obviously procured from the many vendors throughout the village. And though it was a common form, it was still precious, because he had made it for her. The tiny amethyst blossom on the base as the main gemstone proved that his thought while creating the piece had been entirely on her.

"Gaara…." Sakura murmured softly, setting the gourd back upon her chest, before shifting her gaze to look at him.

The red-head settled his chin on her shoulder, nose buried in the crook between her neck and her collar. "Happy Anniversary, my pet," whispered he.

The fiore couldn't help but laugh softly, kissing his forehead, from where she could reach. "You, my dear, will receive your gift later. Much later." A wink followed her statement, and she drew away from her lover's touch, slipping off the desk then to make her way for the door.

Gaara caught her wrist before she could move too far, pulling her flush against his body. His free arm snaked around her waist, keeping her firmly in place, and his lips descended upon hers for a taste of his favourite intoxication. She returned the action eagerly, showing conviction, as she melded her lips with his. As they always were, their mouths were a perfect fit.

They drew apart from the sensuous lip lock moments later, both breathing a little harder than before, and Sakura appearing slightly flushed. Her skin was warmer, and she felt more motivated to complete with the day's activities. There was still much to be done before they could continue on to the evening she had planned.

"I will be home for dinner," Gaara told her then, drawing her in for one last taste, before releasing her, and returning to his own paperwork.

Sakura smiled softly, giving him a nod of affirmation before turning from him before she felt compelled to linger too much longer, leaving the room immediately thereafter. Once in the hall, and after the door had been closed behind her, the pink-haired woman shook off the sudden tension, and desire that flooded her form. She schooled her expression from unconditional love to solemnity, and shifted her mask back down over her vermillion hues, hiding her recognizable identity from view. When all this was done, she proceeded off through the Kazekage's headquarters, eager to the interrogations that were sure to follow on her agenda, over with. After all, she still had an Anniversary dinner to cook.

-xXx-

"_Speed, precision, prowess…it makes us who you are, but who that is is still a mystery to those who are important to you, and to what you do. And it will stay that way, for all to go accordingly."_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated. This plot line is loosely based upon the movie Salt, though the uniqueness is credit to me.<em>**_**

****If you think there should be a lemon involved within this story, let me know. If not, also let me know. Also, I'm stumped for which pairing to present in this fic as the predominant. What do you think? Should this be Gaara/Sakura? Sasuke/Sakura? Kakashi/Sakura? Naruto/Sakura? Kiba/Sakura? Itachi/Sakura? What what what? Ideas are welcome :)****


	3. Chapter 2  Interrogation and Recovery

Encharda, you rule, seriously.

Okay, so, I apologize this took so long guys. I tried to get it out last week, but I ended up getting even sicker than I already was - I've had some cold thing since like two weeks ago tomorrow - and found out last Thursday that it turned into something more severe. As a result, I had felt too completely under the weather. It sucked, man.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh, and for those who were wondering, _fiore_ means flower I believe in Italian. I decided that since I like the language so much, that I'd come up with a more unique nickname for our dear, sweet Sakura. So yes, that is what it means ^^

**- Recommended view; 1/2 page.**

* * *

><p>"<em>And yet, who are we to decide what becomes of us? Is it really even fate's decision?"<em>

-xXx-

The interrogation room was dismal, all shadow with only a minimal light hanging from a fixture in the ceiling, in the middle of the room. The cord was long, extending to possibly the three quarter height mark, the light bulb protruding from there and giving off its dim glow, surrounded by a shell that would lessen the brightness, should they decide it so. A string dangled from the rest, the way it was turned off and on, once in the room.

Directly beneath this light, bound to a robust stone chair by chakra-sapping shackles, was Yakushi Kabuto. He was dressed still in his traveling garb, though the hood of the ensemble was down, resting languid around his neck, and exposing his facial features to whoever should look at him.

He was a scrawny looking male, though where Gaara was but twenty-one, Kabuto was easily twenty-eight. And yet, he held the appeal of someone much younger than he. His behaviour was strange, foreign and unyielding to give information, and his cheeky stare of midnight black insistently attempted to penetrate the four walls around him. He knew they were there, and knew what questions were to be asked.

"Haruno."

The fiore whom had been looking out the one-sided window turned her head to look at her commanding officer, whom stood but four feet away, a scowl written on his face. Sakura couldn't help but smirk at his brooding appeal; he figured it was sexy, and mysterious most likely, when really, it was nothing else but a complete turn-off. Who wanted someone with extra baggage attached?

"Stop grinning like a fool and keep your mind on the mission at hand," Sasuke demanded, casting an arrogant glare in her direction before assuming position beside her. Both shifted their gaze to the silent man inside.

"Has he said anything yet?"

Sakura shook her head, arms crossing deftly across her chest. "Not a word."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, deep thought lines setting on his brow.

"The information we require…it involves Orochimaru, doesn't it." Sakura returned her attention to the man beside her.

Sasuke hummed positive in reply, but he didn't meet her gaze. His eyes were still trained on the fugitive.

The Ermine exhaled, turning her head to once more follow his line of sight.

They stood there, together, silently contemplating the next course of action. They were not authorized to make a move until their superior had arrived, and considering Gaara was currently drowned in paperwork, one of his assistants would come in his place. And, at that moment, the door opened with a slight creaking, Gaara's siblings entering the room, followed by one or two other ANBU operatives. Temari looked truly menacing at her brother's side, dressed in her black yukata with the left crossed over the right, red sash around her waist and scarlet ribbon holding back her sleeves. She had the mesh leg-coverings, her black ninja sandals, and her fan was ever present strapped to her back.

Kankuro was still the same as well, sporting his jumpsuit with the hood which resembled neko ears, purple war paint decorating his face, gloves on his hands and ninja sandals on his feet. He also carried with him his most prized possession, or weapon, whichever you preferred to consider the curious puppet as.

The latter of the two stepped forward, addressing Sasuke and Sakura formally, before moving his gaze through the window, eyes narrowing considerably at the sight of their prisoner.

"Have you questioned him yet?" was Temari's inquiry.

Sakura shook her head. "We were waiting on the official go ahead before making any moves."

Temari nodded once, and for a moment, shared a glance with her brother.

"We'll complete this in two parts," announced Kankuro after a moment's thought hesitation. "Uchiha will go first with his questions. Use the Sharingan if necessary, but try not to if you can help it. It should only be used as a last resort. Kabuto is crafty, as we all know, and he may very well be after you again."

Sasuke gave a curt nod, already shifting his mask down over his face, long black bangs falling in front to frame the Ravenesque appeal.

"Haruno," Kankuro turned to her. "You won't interrogate until tomorrow noon. However, you will remain here and listen to what your commanding officer gets from the man, so that when the time comes for your own interrogation, you'll have some arsenal hidden up your sleeves."

"Hai," Sakura replied with a nod that equalled Sasuke's in sharpness.

"Good." Temari stepped forward, glaring through the window as they all seemed to do. "We don't know what he was in our borders for, and we don't have the slightest idea as to why he needed to come through _here_ to journey north for Ame."

She turned, casting an angry stare at the two ANBU who were to play interrogator. "If by the end of Haruno's turn, he still won't give up information, further action will take place. Kankuro," she whipped her attention toward him, catching his attention easily. "Make sure Gaara doesn't know the specifics. He has too much on his plate right now to have to deal with an uncooperative prisoner too."

Kankuro smirked in return. "Easier done than said, sister."

Temari just nodded, and her gaze resumed in Kabuto's direction. "Uchiha, I give you leave to start. Take a few minutes in the hall to discuss with your _subordinate_ what is to take place."

Both ANBU bowed respectfully at the waist before turning their bodies and starting for the door hidden underneath a low security camera. Sasuke opened the door, allowing Sakura to proceed inside first, before he followed, closing the door behind them.

Once inside the hall, Sasuke shifted his mask up once more, but only a little, so his partner could see the sheer gravity in his obsidian hues.

"What's the plan," Sakura queried, facing him to hear what he had to say.

"I'll take the personal approach. I've known Kabuto for years, and only up until recently did I manage to break contact. It'll be easier if I take that route. You, on the other hand, will do things professionally, directing the business side of things. That way, we cover both ends. Make sense?"

Sakura nodded, humming approvingly in response.

"Good." Sasuke shifted his mask back over his face, turning away from her, though he paused at the door. "Just…whatever you do…try not to get too friendly." He then exited the small hallway through said door he stood before.

Sakura returned to the observing room to watch the interrogation. She came up beside Temari, her sister-in-law, taking on a dangerous yet contemplative expression.

The tapping of ninja sandals on concrete were heard through the speakers that rested in each corner of the room, Kabuto looking around with just his eyes, though his wicked grin only grew more so.

"I'd recognize those footsteps anywhere, Uchiha," crooned he with a sneer.

"Only because they were the last you heard before you went unconscious, last time we met," Sasuke replied calmly as he stepped into a beam of light.

Kabuto merely chuckled, but there was a hint of regret or reluctance in his voice. Sakura couldn't differentiate between the two. The white-haired captive craned his neck to watch Sasuke's every move.

The Raven approached the chair a little closer, his arms folded neatly across his chest armour. He paused but three feet in front of him, blank mask warding off any form of hypocrisy from Kabuto, whom was grinning like a fool at the man before him with devious intent, most obviously. Sasuke, however, cut straight to the point.

"What's Orochimaru up to these days? Something big must be going on. Has that snake taken charge of a new body yet?"

Kabuto chuckled yet again, this time much deeper and darker. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

Sasuke was not pleased, but he wasn't a trained professional for nothing. He merely started circling the man in the chair, his mind moving at ten thousand miles per minute, already forming the next twelve questions to ask.

Sakura watched from inside the room, admiring the composure her captain retained, even after so much time spent with the insane medic before him. She was sure, and could testify to hearing multiple times, that her Uchiha companion wanted nothing more than to tear apart his body, limb by limb, to find out what made Yakushi Kabuto tick with nonsense.

He had always been this way, ever since she could remember, and in fact, it was with this collected coolness that he had saved her from her time as captive, so many years prior.

-xXx-

"I am not a recon ANBU," Sakura mumbled, lips still chapped and dry from lack of sufficient water supply.

The pink-haired woman was dragged none too gently over the rough grey stone beneath, the flesh on her back ripping with every movement. She could feel it ripping, but the pain was nonexistent. Her body was far too numb for that.

The man whom had been dragging her along by the binds at her ankles, suddenly let her feet drop, her heels falling into a dip and jarring the bones in her already broken feet. They were bruised and bloody, cuts lining every inch of flesh that covered them.

Her hands, arms already extended over her head, were then pulled backwards, and Sakura could feel a chain being wound forcibly around her wrists, up around her bindings, and pulling her toward the wall.

And then, there was nothing. No sound, no movement, nothing. She was alone, pulled like a ragdoll against the uneven slate digging hard into her spine.

Before she could even muster the strength to breathe a sigh of relief, she could feel what little of her chakra she had regained, slipping away from her body like her breath. It made her give a harsh dry heave, curling into herself with knees trying desperately to pull to her chest. But she was bound by chains at her ankles as well, keeping her in a semi-upright position.

"Ah, ah, ah, konoichi," the gruff voice of Kirimo uttered, his voice reverberating off the stone walls, ricocheting like bullets.

Sakura blearily lifted her gaze to the subject of who had her captive. Currently, her eyes could hardly make out a single detail about him, but none could miss the familiar glint of a metallic alloy held in his hand. It was a syringe, or so she figured, one that was most likely filled with a truth serum. He started for her with meaningful steps, his stride long and closing the distance between them far too quickly.

The fiore tried painstakingly to move entirely away from the man, but she could hardly move as it was. Her body would not have let her go very far anyway, due to the nutritional loss she had been suffering from as of late.

Kirimo was crouching beside her then, and vaguely in the back of her mind she wondered when he had gotten so quick that she couldn't gauge his movements. The pinch that should've been present at the entry of the foreign needle and substance was never there, indicating that her body, was indeed, free of feeling. It frightened her, maybe just a little.

The man beside her smirked something devilish, rising from where he had crouched to dispose efficiently of the needle. This had given him a reason to leave the room for the limit of time it would take for the serum to take effect. But it wasn't one of truth. No, it was something much, much worse.

He returned but minutes later, his smirk increasing at the broken frame of the woman he was trying to probe for information. She sat, hunched over, arms pulled at unnatural angles behind her to keep her attached to the wall, while her legs extended before her in a similar fashion.

Kirimo paused his steps but a single foot from her, staring down at her crumpled body with a semblance of triumph alighting his dark gaze.

"Haruno," he called, nudging her leg with his foot. All he received in reply was a groan. His smirk turned into a wide grin, and he crouched before her, suddenly at her side yet again, hands positioned on either side of her once delightful body. One hand lifted her chin so she would meet his gaze, and when he looked upon her empty, lifeless eyes, they were suddenly open as wide as they could possibly be. His delight couldn't have become any more intense.

"Haruno Sakura…" he crooned, nose pressed to the shell of her ear, while his mouth aligned directly with her inner ear. "You will tell me all that you know, and you will give me all that I desire."

Sakura could do nothing else but nod.

Kirimo's eyes narrowed fiercely, he beginning to form a variety of questions that he required her answer for.

"Who is it you take orders from?"

Her voice, hoarse and almost completely nonexistent, replied, "Godaime Tsunade."

"What is your place in that village you come from? Hidden Leaf, is it? What are you to them?"

"Jonin sensei…."

This was not the answer he was looking for, his immediate scowl proving so, and he cut her off abruptly, before she could continue.

"_You_ are a jonin sensei?"

"H-hai."

Kirimo withdrew, hitting her hard at the back of her head. She promptly slumped over as he straightened to a stand, she unconscious and he entirely too furious with the way that had gone over. He knew, much better than any other, that she was, in fact, prized pupil of the Godaime, as well as top medic and konoichi from Konoha. And, he was pretty certain she was in the ANBU. At least, that's what he had been told.

He made to leave, calling out to the guards at the door to open it for him, but when a loud, resounding _thump_ was instead what returned to him, the man's movements stilled, his hands reaching for his weapon pouches.

The door was suddenly torn off its hinges, landing against the far back wall with a horrible clanking sound, causing part of the rock wall to crumble under the impact.

All was silent, not a sound echoed in the otherwise noisy place of residence, Kirimo's eyes dancing, looking this way and that. He began forward slowly, steps confident but overly so. When he drew to the door, he poked his head out, glancing first right, and then left. There was nothing.

Chains rattled behind him, and he spun around, eyes narrowed yet again at the sight that greeted him.

The chains were empty; Haruno Sakura was gone, which meant someone of great skill was lurking about the base.

Kirimo pulled out his set of kunai, four prongs and crafted especially for him, returning to the center of the cell where a single shaft of moonlight fell from the small crevice of a window at the top left corner. His gaze swept over everything with incredible speed, he lingering only on anything that looked suspicious.

And then, he felt it behind him.

"Kirimo," whispered the voice of an ANBU, most likely, the mask pressing cleanly against his head while a blade of standard issue rubbed against the man's jugular.

He stood stock still, only eyes moving to look at his assailant.

A chuckle emanated from the person behind him, a male voice that seemed none too forgiving.

"You never should have messed with the Leaf."

And then he fell, face first against the stone. His nasal structure collapsed on impact, blood spurting from the wound. His neck was severed halfway through, enough to kill him, but not enough to end his life immediately. He would suffer, there, lying on the ground. His breath was leaving him, his eyes staring wide into the stone before him. He felt only the pain in his neck, the pool of crimson fluid gushing from his neck like a river. It surrounded him, and soon joined by that of his nose, he was drowning in his own bodily functions.

The ANBU hardly paid him any attention after that, turning and vanishing from the cell, leaving Kirimo to die alone in the very room that he had tortured many in the same fashion for so very long. The door was closed, leaving him to suffer.

There were six of them, tall and proud, all sporting the standard issue uniforms and armour. The group of them were bold, reckless, even a tad more daring than need be, but they were the most efficient at their jobs, which was why the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf sent them to recover her precious apprentice.

The Raven that had silenced Sidonoa Kirimo nodded to his companions, already taking off down the hall, with the White Wolf following just as quickly. Behind them immediately trailing was the Red Fox, carrying the fiore in his arms as if she were a delicate child needing tender loving care, which, at this point in time, she most definitely took the title.

The remaining three sported masks of a Sloth, an Elephant, and a Peacock. They kept up the rear, making sure none followed them at their swift pace.

They were clear of the building within minutes, none breaking pace as the sudden torrential downpour rained down upon them all, leaving them soaked through to the bone. The Red Fox hunched over a little more than necessary, trying to keep the rain off their precious cargo.

Through several clearings they ran, past abundances of trees, all grateful for the canopy of leaves that prevented most rainfall from coming down to greet them. They were in the major forest now, none too far from where their home was located.

In half an hour, the looming gates of Konoha came into sight. They passed through without difficulty, immediately splitting up from there. White Wolf, Red Fox, and Raven all headed for the hospital, while Sloth, Elephant, and Peacock made way for the Hokage Tower.

By nightfall Sakura was emitted for a lengthy surgery that would repair the structures of her feet and the other damages throughout her system, and by the next morning, she was fighting off the rest of her torture through a comatose state, nurses continuously checking in on her and her friends and close companions coming through more times in a day than one could even manage.

A week later, she was awake.

-xXx-

"_Fate has nothing to do what is planned for you all. You have no reason to let such a trivial thought take over your minds."_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated. This plot line is loosely based upon the movie Salt, though the uniqueness is credit to me.<em>**_**

****So far, predominant pairing has been voted to incline more in the GaaSaku direction. Two votes there, one for either ItaSaku or SasuSaku. It's not too late to decide, though, so please, if you have a pairing that you prefer, send me a review or a private message!****


End file.
